


【Baybond角色衍生】亲吻你的忧郁

by Joyliww



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyliww/pseuds/Joyliww
Summary: 一切源于一场争吵和一个吻。
Relationships: The Captain/Thomas Thorne
Kudos: 14





	【Baybond角色衍生】亲吻你的忧郁

**Author's Note:**

> 另外，文不对题，写好题目后剧情内容没有按照原设想走。

00、

Captain说他被阳光迷了眼。

01、

如往常的每一天，Button庄园的幽灵们待在公共活动室消磨他们永无尽头的时光。

Robin和Julian面对着面绞尽脑汁地模拟着下象棋，哦，那象棋桌上还放着Humphrey的头，嘟嘟囔囔骂着自己找不到北的身体；Mary正在第三十一次讲如何挤牛奶再过滤杂质，老好人Pat鼓励地点着头，而Kitty正笑眯眯地鼓着掌——她觉得什么都挺好玩的；Fanny优雅地端坐在沙发扶手上浅浅地微笑，但其实思绪早已飘到不知何处去了；Thomas微蹙着眉坐在钢琴旁，伸出修长的手指“抚摸”过黑白琴键，再戏剧式的为不能演奏音符而长叹一口气。

在Mary说完后，Pat终于发现军官的缺席，他疑惑地站起身，转了一圈他肉乎乎的脖子，确定Captain不在活动室，也许是在地下室和瘟疫坑中的大伙强调领导的重要，也许是和那只吵闹的幽灵鸽子讲道理，也许是……总而言之，作为俱乐部主持人，他还是想问问军官的去向。

“Captain怎么没有来啊？有谁……”

“我怎么会知道？！”Thomas骤然提高了声音打断了Pat的疑问，然后察觉到根本没人问自己后压低了声音，“他就是那么自大、傲慢、不可理喻的一个人。”

活动室瞬间安静下来，空气似乎都凝结了，其他几位幽灵吃惊地看着诗人。半晌，Fanny开了口：“你们两位先生吵架了吗？”

“什么？”Thomas蹭得站起身，如果他还能触摸的话他一定一巴掌拍在琴键上，愤怒的共鸣声一定极具舞台效果，“我为什么要和他吵架？”

似乎是他的恼怒让自己都觉得难堪，于是Thomas气鼓鼓地涨红着脸头也不回地冲出公共活动室。

02、

Alison提着一桶油漆轻哼着一首歌来到庄园花园里，准备重刷一遍斑驳的古老篱笆。

“咳咳，我无意打扰，只是你唱歌的确跑调了。”

女孩转过身，看到站得笔直拿着他耀武扬威的指挥棒的军官正离她不远处，神情间有些少见的犹疑。

Alison眨眨自己棕色的眼睛，挑着眉说：“跑调这事儿还轮不到你来批评吧。说吧，什么事？”这种时候幽灵们不都在公共活动室吗。

“well，如果，我是说如果，”Captain有些尴尬地开口，深蓝色的眼睛有些紧张地看向别处，“我惹了一个人生气，我该怎么道歉？”

“什么？”Alison夸张的张着嘴，“你也会想要道歉？”

“女士！我警告你不要开玩笑！”军官大声的回应她，但一向傲慢的脸浮上一层可疑的微红，拿着指挥棒的手紧张又不安地收紧，手指似乎无处安放一样互相摩挲着。

Button庄园的女主人伸出两只手比划两下权当投降：“好好，那么，你是怎么惹对方生气的呢？”八成又是因为自说自话的乱指挥吧。

“呃，争吵和一个吻？”

03、

事情发生那天的清晨，军官和诗人刚大吵了一架。

“你什么时候才能停止你荒唐滑稽的求偶行为？”目睹了Thomas一大早就对着窗户哀叹念叨情诗的Captain忍无可忍地大踏步走过来训斥道，“你没看出来Alison根本不会理你吗？”

“I beg your pardon？”Thomas诧异而愤怒地抓住了Captain用的字眼，“你怎么可以说那是荒唐的求偶！那叫浪漫的勇敢无畏的追求！浪漫你懂吗？”

那只恼人的鸽子的鬼魂不合时宜地咕咕叫着盘旋在两个人的头顶，Captain烦躁地挥挥手：“那你怎么不换个人追求？”

“什么？”

“我是说我实在是看不下去你这种荒诞可笑的行为了，收收你泛滥的罗曼蒂克吧，活了几百年了能不能成熟点，值得为了达不到的事费神费心吗？”

Thomas皱皱眉，他褐色的大眼睛里困惑又恼怒：“恕我直言，这和你有什么关系吗。”

这是一场不了了之的争吵。Thomas根本不知道自己哪儿惹到这个情商极低的傲慢军官，而Captain懊恼着Thomas对女主人飞蛾扑火一般的狂热。

所以当午后Captain在花园里看见坐在长椅上的Thomas的时候是非常尴尬的。他犹豫了一下，还是悄悄走了过去，心中想着他能组织出来的几句道歉。

暮春时节的暖阳温温柔柔地洒落在每一朵随春风摇曳的月季和玫瑰上，还有那坐在花丛中阳光下的诗人棕色的蓬松柔软的卷发上，白皙的皮肤在阳光下几近透明，似乎一不留神这瘦削的整个人就要消散在空气中了。他的鼻尖离一朵粉白的月季极近，似乎是想嗅一嗅花朵的芬芳，但目光却不曾落在娇艳的花上，而是越过花丛穿过时光洪流看向很遥远的地方。他忧郁的微微蹙着眉，那双适合弹琴的手轻轻摁在小腹侧面的枪口上，让军官有一瞬的错觉，那伤痛至今还在折磨着这英年早逝的灵魂。

也许是那时的阳光太过温柔，乱花绿叶太过美好，柔软了他一向坚硬的内心，又或者说对忧郁的年轻人的爱怜超远了理智，鬼使神差的，Captain靠了过去，一个几乎虔诚的吻轻巧又深情地落在Thomas蓬松的卷发上——那军官经常想揉一揉的卷发。

可想而知，一个拳头砸在了Captain高挺的鼻梁上，Thomas不可置信地瞪着罪魁祸首，紧紧抿着嘴巴，胸脯剧烈的起伏着：“你怎么敢？！”

Captain痛苦地捂住自己的鼻子，如果自己不是幽灵的话，恐怕鼻血已经哗啦啦流出来了。

“你怎么能刚跟我吵完架就来吻我呢？？”

04

“他的意思是，我没跟他吵架就能，呃，就能亲他了吗？”

Alison目瞪口呆地听完讲述，有些无奈地伸出手想拍拍Captain的肩膀，伸出去后想起来自己根本碰触不到只得在半空中虚晃两下：“我觉得这不是吵不吵架的问题……”虽然Alison对军官的性取向早就有所察觉，但亲口听他叙述还是有些小震惊，同时佩服他的骚操作。

“我就问你，你怎么能把那么浪漫那么撩人的事变成作死呢？”

“女士，容我提醒，我已经死了。”

Alison翻了个白眼：“问题是，你从来没对Thomas表白过吧？他肯定会觉得很冒犯啊。”

“我承认这个吻就是一个错误，它本不被允许。”军官摇着头，深蓝色的眼眸中浸着后悔。在他的年代，同性之爱是不被允许的，他几乎一生都在黑暗中挣扎着隐瞒压抑，过得战战兢兢，结果死后……也许是时间太过漫长，警惕意识逐渐下降，反倒没那么小心了，先不说几次从唇边溜出的话语，就说这次，神使鬼差的一个吻打破了所有的小心翼翼和虚假的平衡。

他第一次见到Thomas时，年轻样貌穿着摄政时代衣服的诗人对他眨眨明亮的褐色眼睛，唇边是优雅的明明显得做作却迷人的微笑，像雷诺兹精细描摹下的古典油画。他无措。从来没将自己情感暴露在阳光下，一辈子铁血沙场，他根本不知道如何表达他的好感与喜爱；他失落。浪漫主义的诗人像东飘西飘的风一样捉摸不定，也似乎从都没有正视过他；他嫉妒。他怎么不嫉妒呢？这个女孩的出现吸引了诗人的全部注意力，而他们的交流只剩下争吵；他又庆幸，那个叫做电视的东西里偶尔播出同性的镜头时，诗人从没觉得不安与恶心，这叫他心里燃起一丝希望，一丝明知不可能却想抓住的光亮。

都是阳光迷了他的眼睛，让他看不清Thomas眼中的厌恶。

05、

总而言之，道个歉吧。

Captain在Thomas的房间门口犹豫了一下，将指挥棒夹在胳膊下，仔细将军装扣子检查了一遍又拉了拉衣角。他抬头挺胸，似乎这扇门后面就是战场一般。

“Thorne?”军官将头探过房门，果然看见Thomas坐在窗台边，脑袋虚靠着玻璃窗。

诗人回过头来，余晖落在他的卷发和脸颊上。

Captain走了进来，轻咳一声：“我，为我今天的错误道歉，希望不要再困扰你。”

Thomas皱起眉，双臂抱在胸前，扬起他的瘦削的下巴：“哦吼？”

“我不该说你的行为荒诞，每个人都有追求自己爱的权利，”Captain见诗人的表情温和了一些，“虽然我还是很不赞成你追求Alison的行为，她活着，而你死了。”

“所以你只是来找我说教的吗？”

军官手中指挥棒一下有以下落在另一只手的掌心，他斟酌着语言：“我为那莽撞的吻而道歉。我承认，我心动于你，但我本不想让这样的奇怪的感情去打扰你……如果让你不舒服，就忘了它吧，就当它只是个错误。”

Thomas静静地坐在那里，他深褐色明亮的眼眸紧紧盯着Captain深蓝色的，似乎是在观察对方的诚恳。直到军官觉得浑身不自在，就想重新站得笔直头也不回逃出房间时，卷发的诗人才小声说道：“这不奇怪。”

“嗯？”

“喜爱这种感情，无论是对淑女还是绅士，都不奇怪，”Thomas坚定地说，“而且我必须指出一点，我现在没有追求美丽的Alison。”

Captain有些诧异地挑起一边眉毛，做这个表情的时候，他端正的面容会意外地显出几分风流的魅力，哦当然还有他弯起一边唇角的时候，该死的迷人：“可你今早还在念叨你的情诗。”

“那不是给她的……”Thomas声音小了下来，“我，我对Alison的追求，是对美的追求。你知道，我很久很久没见过那么鲜活动人的生命了，也许我是将对生命和爱情的渴望转化成了自己的欲望。Julian告诉我，有一个心理学家说，这叫做‘人的欲望是他人的欲望’……”

“拉康？”

“对，Mike和Alison很幸福，他们的爱情他们的诉求让我觉得，鲜活的生命就该如此，所以我通过追逐她来获得这种爱情的重新体验，一度认为得到她就是我的欲望。而且，”Thomas顿了顿，“我享受的是追求的过程，是辗转不得的浪漫过程，所以她不是我想得到的结果。我看清了这一点，所以放弃了。”

Captain对这些哲学的观点听得有些茫然，但他捕捉到了一个信息：“所以你不喜欢Alison？那你的情诗是给谁的？”

Thomas没好气的又戏剧化的翻了个白眼，他夸张地摆摆手，似乎失望极了：“我说是给你的，信吗？你从来都看不到别人对你的感情和态度，究竟是讨厌还是喜欢，哦，你就是个傲慢的自我中心主义者！”

有什么东西猛地在Captain的胸腔里炸裂，他似乎能再一次听到心脏跳动、血液流淌的声音了。巨大的惊喜和不可置信涌进了大脑，将混混沌沌几十年的自己一下子敲醒。

他向前走着，望着窗户前坐着的诗人：“所以你不讨厌那个吻？”

“我讨厌啊！你怎么可以一边表示厌恶一边吻我呢？你甚至都不曾说过一句你喜欢……”

这一次的吻轻轻落在那张还要喋喋不休的嘴唇上，柔软而冰冷，军官的胡须蹭上诗人的皮肤，如此的真实，他们突然再一次感受到了生命。

夕阳悄悄爬上了他们的耳垂、脸颊。

06、

Thomas说他被那片军绿蒙了心。

END


End file.
